Tupac Shakur
Tupac Amaru Shakur'' ''(* 16. Juni 1971 – 13. September 1996) war ein US-amerikanischer Musiker und Schauspieler. Der vorallem unter dem Künstlernamen 2Pac bekannt einem breiten Publikum bekannt wurde. Er verkaufte über 120 Millionen Alben und veröffentlichte das erste Doppelalbum in der Geschichte des Hip-Hop. Sein vorzeitiger gewaltsamer Tod wurde bis heute nicht vollkommen aufgeklärt. Lebenslauf Tupac Shakur wuchs in ärmlichen Verhältnissen in auf. Seine Eltern waren '' Afeni Shakur'' und Billy Garland die beide der Black Panther Party angehörten, was dazu führte dass sie sich mehrfach vor Gericht verantworten mussten. Sein Stiefvater, Mutulu Shakur – Bruder der Bürgerrechtlerin Assata Shakur und Vater von Tupacs Halbschwester Sekyiwa – wurde nach einem Banküberfall zu 60 Jahren Haft verurteilt. Den Großteil seiner Jugend verbrachte Shakur mit seiner Mutter und seiner Halbschwester in ständig wechselnden Unterkünften in New York. Im Alter von 12 Jahren trat er erstmals als Schauspieler bei Harlem's 127th Street Repertory Ensemble in der Öffentlichkeit auf. 1986 zog er zusammen mit seiner Familie nach Baltimore und besuchte dort die Paul Laurence Dunbar High School später wechselte er zur Baltimore School for the Arts an der unter anderem auch die Schauspielerei erlernte. Im Jahr 1991 arbeitet er zusammen mit Dan Aykroyd und der Gruppe Digital Underground an der Verwirklung des Songs Same Song zum Soundtrack des Films Valkenvania – Die wunderbare Welt des Wahnsinns. In diesem Film war auch in einer Statistenrolle zu sehen. Nach mehreren Songaufnahmen mit der Gruppe Digital Underground veröffentlichte er sein erstes Soloalbum 2Pacalypse Now. Dieses Album sorgte für eine Diskussion rund um seine Musik, da einige Jugendliche einen State Trooper erschoßen haben. Der Auslöser sollte laut der öffentlichen Kritik von Dan Quayle die Musik von Tupac gewesen in dem er die Polizeibrutalität beschreibt. 1993 war er an der Seite von Janet Jackson in dem Film Poetic Justice zu sehen. Im Jahr 1994 wurde Tupac angeschoßen, als er sich mit Christopher Wallace, besser bekannt als „The Notorious B.I.G.“, und Sean Combs alias „Puff Daddy“ in den Time Square's Quad Recording Studios von New York traf, um einen neuen Titel einzuspielen. Tupac wurde im Jahr 1995 wegen sexueller Belästigung zu viereinhalb Jahren Haft verurteilt, allerdings war er bereits nach elfeinhalb Monaten wieder frei. Während dieser Zeit landete sein Hit Me Against the World auf den 1. Platz der Billboard Charts. Während seiner Zeit im Gefängnis verfasste er das Drehbuch zu dem bisher noch veröffentlichten Film Live 2 Tell. Daneben änderte er seinen Künstlernamen in Makaveli um. Sein Tod Am 7. September 1996 wurde er erneut angeschoßen. Zuvor war er im MGM Grand Hotel in Las Vegas in dem er zusammen mit einigen Freunden wie Suge Knight den Boxkampf zwischen Mike Tyson – Bruce Seldon verfolgte. An einer roten Ampel bei der von Ecke'' East Flamingo Road/Koval Lane'' fielen auf seinen Wagen Schüße. Einige Projektile zerstörten Teile des Wagens, andere wiederum verletzten den Rapper tödlich. Tupacs Freund Suge Knight wurde von einem Streifschuß am Kopf getroffen. Am 13. September, um 4:03 erlag Shakur im Krankenhaus seinen Verletzungen. Bis heute ist der Mord ungeklärt. Als Hauptverantwortlicher für seinen Tod gilt Orlando Anderson der am am 29. Mai 1998 in Los Angeles erschossen wurde. Er soll kurz zuvor ein Mitglied des Labels Death Row Records ausgeraubt haben und wurde von Tupacs Gang zusammengeschlagen, was das Hauptmotiv des Falles gewesen sein könnte. Über den Tod von Tupac gibt es zahlreiche Spekulationen, eine sehr beliebte Spekulation ist dass Tupac noch am Leben ist. Filmografie mit ihm und über ihn *1987 – A Different World (Fernsehserie) *1992 – Juice (Spielfilm) *1993 – Poetic Justice (Spielfilm) *1994 – Above The Rim (Spielfilm) *1996 – Saturday Night Special (US-Fernsehen) *1996 – Bullet – Auge um Auge (Spielfilm) *1997 – Thug Immortal: The 2Pac Shakur Story (DVD) *1997 – Gang Related (Spielfilm) *1997 – Rhyme & Reason (DVD) *1997 – Gridlock’d – Voll drauf! (Spielfilm) *2002 – Before I Wake (DVD) *2002 – Thug Angel: The Life Of An Outlaw (DVD) *2003 – Tupac Vs. (DVD) *2003 – Tupac: Resurrection (Biographie DVD) *2005 – Tupac: Live at the House of Blues (Live Konzert DVD) *2007 – Tupac Assassination Weblinks * Offizielle Website (englisch) * TASF – Tupac Amaru Shakur Foundation (englisch) * Tupac Shakur bei laut.de Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Filmmusiker Kategorie:geboren 1971 Kategorie:gestorben 1996